After School Snack
by guest00
Summary: Emma and Natalia  at the farmhouse, with a little Olivia thrown in.


~After School Snacks

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Characters belong to CBS and P&G.

Fandon: Guiding Light Pairing Emma / Natalia

O&NO&NO&NO&N O&N O&NO&NO&NO&NO&NO&NO&NO&NO&N O&NO&NO&N&O&N&O&NO&NO&NO&NO&NO&N

Orange and gold leaves drifted down in the crisp November air; tiny initiations to the dance of fall. Emma Spencer ran from the bus scattering the leaves in her path. She skipped into the front of farmhouse her blond brown brads bouncing after her. "Ma, are you home?" the nine-ear old shouted. I need you to sign a permission slip; my class is going to Wurstfest in German Town on Friday!"

"I'm in the Kitchen Emma. What happen at school today?" The very pregnant Latina sat on a high yellow stool at the kitchen counter. Her hair was done in a long brad, wisp of black wavy hair escaping around her face. Natalia looked over her shoulder, smiled fully her dimples more pronounced in her face, a trace of flour on her check and brow. She swiveled the stool around to see Emma.

Emma replied, "We did all sorts of German things today. In reading and writing class our spelling words this week are angst, blitz, diesel, Fahrenheit, glitz, hamburger, hamster, kitsch, kindergarten, and sauerkraut. I have to write ten sentences with them. Ms. Robins said we cannot just look them up on a computer and use the Google or Wiki definitions. In math and science class we learned about Fahrenheit and hertz measurements', and how to do Fahrenheit to Celsius conversion. In social studies and history we learned about two German Philosophers; Moses Mendelssohn and Immanuel Kant." We even had German food for lunch; Ms. Snyder made hot German potato salad and chicken snitchel. "I brought my lunch back. Ma, may I eat half a sandwich for snack? ."

"I want the other half of that Banana-peanut butter delight." Olivia Spenser injected.

Emma hazel eyes twinkled and opened wide "Mom your home." Emma bubbled with joy as she looked over at the rear entrance into the kitchen.

"Yep I'm home early, but I still have a little work to do. We lost power in the offices today. I need to go over invoices. Natalia do you recall if we were going with UniMacs or LG?"

"I think UniMacs, Karia should be able to pull the file on all the commercial equipment upgrades. Why did the offices loose power today? What if you had to get to the hospital? What if your pace maker went kaput? What if the lift malfunctioned? What if I went into labor.." Natalia ranted and rambled.

Olivia quirked one eyebrow and cut her off, "What if the sky fell? Honey don't get upset over it. None of those things happened. Karia was shredding old documents and the power in my office and her office tripped. I'm home early because the IT people want to check out our equipment. Please come here and give me a hug you and Jellybean."

Hugging her wife and daughter close Olivia said "Besides the Fire Department said that ….."

"Olivia Spencer, why did the fire department come out for a small electrical outage?"

"Honey they did not come out for the outage. Marina Cooper accidentally left her coffee pot on in her suite and set off the fire alarm. Henry was with Josh so no harm done." The Latina gave her wife her best mom stare. "Missy I want a detailed explanation of all the events of your day. Olivia looked down at her daughter and on her left and her wife on her right; "You both know you're wrinkling my vintage crushed velvet Jaeger suit." Olivia gazed at her wife's décolletage and licked her lips. Paused and kissed the top of Emma's head, and then kissed the Lanita's temple.

"Okay but are you sure you want Emma to hear about all the events of my day." Olivia dryly replied lifting both eye brows, a smirk playing across her full red lips. The hotelier released her daughter and wife. Emma bounced away and pull out a chair at the table opened her lunch box.

"The day started out with our morning snuggles then our morning shower, which lead to our morning romp" Natalia cut Olivia off quickly by placing a hand over her mouth. Olivia kissed her palm. "Yummy pumpkin pie, and chicken in pastries for dinner."

"You sit down and I'll get some milk out for you and our daughter, eat your snacks." You and Ma had a pillow fight without me Mom?" "Jellybean there were pillows involved big fluffy pillows, but no fighting."Olivia looked hungrily once more at Natalia's décolletage, the swell of her light tan breast in a scooped neck blue pullover.

"Olivia she's just nine." "Hey is it a crime that I want our daughter to know that I'm madly, deeply and passionately in love with my wife?" Olivia huffed.

Natalia responded, smiling fondly at her and Emma and patted her abdomen . "Yeah it is a crime punishable by life with me and our girls."

"Yeah Mom you are stuck with us for life and no parole unlike Rafe. "Emma chimed in to tease her mother. Olivia looked at her family, threw up her hands. "Okay throw me to the Rivera-Spencer women."

O&N O&NO&NO&NO&NO&NO&NO&NO&NO&N O&NO&NO&N&O&N&O&NO&NO&NO&NO&NO&N&O&N&O&NO&NO&NO&N&O&N


End file.
